


Merry Christmas, Darling

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there isn’t enough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sam & Jack List 2005 Christmas Challenge—which was merely that the fic take place during Season One. I’m not sure where this idea came from and I know it’s not my usual. Dedicated to Ness—Merry Christmas, darling!
> 
> Dedicated to anr for all the wonderful challenges she's given over the years. And besides, to whom else can you dedicate Christmas Apocafic? Oh, and special thanks to hwcarnage and chiroho for suggesting this particular episode. Not for the kiddies!
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted December 2005.

MERRY CHRISTMAS, DARLING

Sam was so tired yet she couldn’t sleep. She found she couldn’t give into oblivion, not when imminent annihilation was so close at hand, so she gingerly turned on the cramped bed and snuggled up against Jack’s back, wrapping her arm around him and burying her face in his neck. She resisted the urge to wake him up, it was a miracle he’d actually fallen asleep and it was enough right now that they had these few stolen moments together. Bless Catherine, Sam thought, fighting the sudden prick of tears. The older woman either had a sentimental streak or a romantic one a mile-wide, because it was only at her insistence that Jack had finally agreed to rest. And he’d insisted she come with him. Not that she minded…she had never been able to deny him anything. And it had been like that since the first time they’d met.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed a bit, some of the chill inside her fading, lulled by the warmth of his body and the steady rise and fall of his chest against her. They’d met in DC, when she had been hired on to help with the Stargate project. It had been love at first sight for her. She smiled and nuzzled his neck, it had definitely been lust at first sight on his part and she’d ended up in his bed in less than a week. In spite of their obvious differences, or maybe because of them, they were still together—and engaged—a year later. And they were supposed to get married in three days…on Christmas Eve. But four days ago that had all changed when the Goa’uld ships arrived. 

Sam took a shaky breath and squeezed her eyes tightly against the tears. It was so totally selfish of her to be whining about her wedding when the fate of the entire planet was at stake. Their wedding plans didn’t mean anything when compared to the total destruction of the planet. Tightening her arm around her still sleeping lover, Sam pressed herself closer to him. During the day, when they were busy trying to figure out a way to defeat the Goa’uld, she could push the despair aside. Which was maybe why she hadn’t missed sleeping; because it was only in the quiet and dark of night that the utter desperation of their situation flooded through her. It was becoming more and more apparent that they weren’t going to find a way out of this one. Jack remained cautiously optimistic—mostly for her benefit and that of his command, but she knew. And Catherine knew. 

He hadn’t said anything to her, but she knew he wouldn’t be going to the Alpha site. And if he expected her to just walk through the Stargate and leave him behind, well, he was in for a big surprise. From the moment they had met, she had known their destinies were intertwined. It was cliché and before she had met him, she would have laughed in their faces if anyone would have suggested that she, Doctor Samantha Carter, would find fulfillment—and possibly the meaning of life—with a cynical, hard core General in the Air Force. But that was before Jack O’Neill. If Catherine was a hopeless romantic, she was beyond hope. Jack O’Neill had stolen her heart and soul and she never wanted them back.

She felt him stir and then the subtle change in his breathing that told her he was waking. Hazarding a glance at her watch, the dial glowed 0602 in the dark of the room. God, she didn’t want him to wake up, she wanted to stay here just a little longer, in the dark and quiet room, cocooned away from the rest of the world. If she tried hard enough, she could pretend they were at home and had nothing more pressing to do than to make love and then read the morning paper over coffee and bowls of apple and cinnamon oatmeal. But they weren’t and would never be again.

When he rolled over, she carefully readjusted her position and when he reached over her and switched on the small lamp on the utilitarian night stand, she forced a smile to her lips. His dark brown eyes were shadowed as he looked her, their heads resting on the same pillow.

“You don’t have to pretend for me,” he murmured.

She couldn’t stop her lip from quivering and the tears she had prevented from escaping so far, welled in her eyes. “I just want…more time,” she whispered brokenly.

“I know, baby.”

“Don’t call me that,” she admonished, smiling slightly in spite of herself.

He smiled too, though his dark eyes still retained the same sadness and regret that she knew he could see in her eyes as well. The large hand that had been resting lightly on her hip slowly moved up her rib cage, lightly caressing over the T-shirt of his that she had appropriated. When his hand gently cupped her cheek, she reached for him and let her eyelids flutter shut when his mouth found hers. The kiss was tender at first, but soon increased in intensity as she felt the hunger in him grow. She responded eagerly, past caring that they were on base and could be interrupted any time. When he deepened the kiss and rolled more fully onto her, only one thought filled her head, that she needed him desperately, followed quickly by the sobering realization that this could be the last time.

Sam didn’t protest when he almost roughly tugged her T-shirt off, since she was already pulling frantically at his T-shirt. She moaned a soft protest when he briefly levered his body off hers, but the loss was only momentary as he quickly stripped off his T-shirt and boxers. Her panties were next and she whimpered in relief when his hard body once more covered hers. His mouth fused with hers again and she touched him wherever she could, stroking and caressing his warm skin, the smooth muscles. Raking her nails lightly along his nape, she delighted in the shiver she felt run through his large frame. He growled something unintelligible and then she gasped when his hot mouth fastened on her breast, tugging and sucking at her already tight nipple.

Desire was racing out of control between them and while she might have wished for a more leisurely mating, the ferocity of his passion both excited her and filled her with despair. And then it was too late for kind of rational thought. Jack knew her body too well and she responded helplessly to his sure hands and mouth. When one of his hands glided smoothly down her thigh, she followed his coaxing, deeply flexing her knees. Her low moan was lost in his mouth when he settled between her legs, his rigid length pressing urgently through her wet folds.

A muted growl rumbled up from deep in his chest and she braced herself when she felt the muscles in his back tense under her hands. A soft cry escaped her when with one powerful movement of his hips, he was embedded fully inside her. She was crushed beneath him, but she didn’t care, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him as he started to move. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in his throat and ignored the small voice inside her whispering, “Too late…it’s too late…” 

As inevitable as the Goa’uld invasion, rapture built within her, hastened by his forceful movements and the subsequent touch of his fingers moving deftly against her. Sam sobbed helplessly, muffling the sound against his shoulder, when her orgasm hit; it was too soon and too fast and she wanted it to never end. But all too soon his low groan reverberated through her and then she felt him thrust deep as he followed her into ecstasy. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly at the tears that threatened, holding him desperately while his body shuddered against hers, memorizing every sound and sensation, imprinting them in her heart for all eternity.

When he collapsed against her, she held him; stroking his hair, his shoulders, his back. He was heavy, but she didn’t care. When he eventually shifted gently off her and sat up, she forced herself not to cling, instead she let her hand trail gently down his back. And she was proud of herself that she didn’t protest when he stood and reached for his BDUs, still folded neatly on the chair with her clothes. He surprised her though, when instead of dressing, he sat back down on the bed. Puzzled, she sat up, looking at him curiously. 

He smiled tenderly and picked up her left hand. “Merry Christmas,” he murmured, sliding one of the simple gold wedding bands they’d selected onto her ring finger. 

To her credit, she didn’t cry and she didn’t remind him that Christmas was four long days away. This gesture would mean more to her than any wedding ceremony, they were bonded now as surely as if they had said the vows. Her heart melted at the totally unexpected and romantic gesture and if she wasn’t already helplessly in love with him, this would have sealed it. Then she had a panicked thought. “What about you?”

He gestured to the dog tags that lay against his chest and there, nestled with the tags, was his ring. She reached out and ran her finger lightly along the gold band. “Merry Christmas, darling,” she whispered, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around him. He enfolded her in his arms and she buried her face in his neck, drawing comfort from the strength of his love.

The quiet intimacy of the moment was rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the door and an even louder voice. “General O’Neill!”

Sam reluctantly let her arms fall from around Jack, watching the transformation from lover to General that swept over him at the sound of the Airman’s voice. She tugged the blanket up around her as he stood and pulled on his boxers while he went to the door. He opened the door only enough to see the young man, who kept his gaze studiously fixed on the General. “What is it, Airman?”

“Colonel Hammond sends you his regards and regrets the interruption, but someone has just come through the Stargate.”

Sam’s heart started racing and Jack went completely still. “A Goa’uld?” he asked.

“No, sir. A man who says he’s Doctor Daniel Jackson of Stargate Command.”

“I’ll be right there.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam stood, still clutching the blanket around her, as Jack let the door swing shut and they dressed in silence. He finished first and then held her jacket for her, helping her into it. When she picked up her barrette and started pulling her hair up, he stopped her. “No, leave it down today.”

“It’s a mess, Jack, I need to do something.” He just continued to give her his patented hang-dog look. “Okay,” she relented, merely pulling back the sides and clipping the barrette in place. “Satisfied?”

He grinned and winked. “Oh yeah. Definitely satisfied.”

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes, brushing past him to the door. His hand closed over hers when she took hold of the door knob. She looked at him, finding his eyes once more serious. “Whatever happens, know that I love you.”

She nodded, tears clogging her throat again. Reaching up, she cradled his cheek with one hand and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Until the end of time.” 

THE END


End file.
